Not his concern
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Carol's got a secret and she's trying to keep it from the group. What happens when Daryl finds out, and why does he care so much about what happens to her and Sophia? chapters 8 and 9 now up. New rating and category!
1. Prologue

She tried not to let the others know her little secret. If they found out, they knew she could be a liability to the group, and that was the last thing she wanted. All she wanted was to survive, for Sophia to survive, and even Ed, event though he hurt her. He did it when they were alone, where no one could find out. There were parts of her that hoped someone would find out, but then what would happen? Would Rick arrest Ed? Hardly, seeing as they were all in it to live. So what could Carol do, other than just pray she could make it through another day?

The first time he was nearly caught was when she was off trying to gather wood for the small embers they would light at night. It was Ed's idea. He had her doing so many things, in a way it was a good thing. Carol could stay busy, and as long as Sophia was with her, then they were safe. Sophia, curious about the angry man, found an arrow and returned it to him. She smiled when she handed it to him, and asked him why he was so mad.

Daryl looked at her, then looked around for Carol. He didn't know much about either of them, but he was so upset about Merle's disappearance that he'd been target shooting. He'd almost mistook Sophia for a deer, but had reared his bow's aim off to the left when he realized it was a kid- a real kid.

"Don't you know that's how people get killed?" he growled, accepting the bow.

If Sophia was scared, she didn't show it. "Can I use it?"

He laughed. "Now what use would you have for a crossbow?"

"Maybe I could practice too. I could practice on my doll."

"Sophia..." the man bellowed before Daryl could respond. "Get your ass over with your mama before I teach you a lesson."

Angrily, Daryl calmly but collectedly walked up to Ed. "Got a problem?"

Ed stared him down. "None that's any of your concern."

"You were yelling at your little girl."

"That's right. She's a little girl. She's my little girl. Now get your dumb redneck self away from her before we have a problem."

"You want a problem?" Daryl was in his face. "Now it seems to me we got one."

Carol ran up to the men, putting her hand on Ed's arm. "Ed...come on. He doesn't mean it. Sophia's fine. I should have been keeping a better eye on her."

"Damn right you should have been! This dumbfuck could have gotten her killed." Ed continued his staredown with Daryl.

"It's okay. I promise it won't happen again. It's not his fault. It's mine. I'm sorry Ed."

He raised his arm and shoved his wife off of him, causing Daryl to pull Ed's arm all the way back, nearly breaking it.

"Let go!" Carol pleaded with Daryl. "Please...we won't be any bother to you anymore. Just let him go."

Daryl thought about it for a minute, then shoved Ed to the ground. He wasn't worth his time. "Just keep him the fuck away from me."

Carol gathered Sophia and her doll, and then Ed led Carol roughly back to their site. Daryl stared at them curiously, then tried to put thoughts of them out of his mind. They weren't his problem, he decided. He had Merle to worry about, and he knew it would be best to forget what happened. If only it were that easy.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl, one to normally keep to himself, approached Rick in a private moment.

"I think we got us a problem."

Rick looked at him. "Don't tell me..."

"No I ain't seen any. It's one of us."

"Jim? I know he's acting out of sorts but I think he's harmless."

Daryl sighed impatiently. "No not him. It's Ed."

"What happened...he hasn't turned, has he?"

"No, but he's a bastard anyways. I think.."

"What do you think? You think he's putting our group in danger?"

"I think he beats his wife."

"Carol? Have you seen anything to suggest that?"

"Not exactly...but trust me, he's mean to that wife of his."

Rick nodded. "I'll take care of it."

He found Carol washing clothes, and called out to her.

"Hi Rick. I never told you that...for Lori and Carl's sake...I'm so glad you're back. For our sake," she smiled.

"Thanks Carol. I never thought I'd make it to this point. I'm here to help you know. If one of is in trouble than we all are, you know what I mean?"

She shook her head. "I'm afraid I don't."

"I'm not one to stick my nose in where it don't belong...but how are you and Sophia doing? You guys getting along okay?"

"Yes. About as any of us can, I suppose. Is there a reason you're asking or are you just making your rounds?"

He paused. "That's it. I guess I'm just making my rounds. If you ever need anything- if Sophia needs anything...you would let me know?"

She looked down. "Of course I would. Thank you but you don't really have to worry about us. Ed looks after us you know..."

"Okay then. Okay." Rick sighed and then turned to walk away. He didn't see anything to worry about; maybe Daryl was just being sensitive, for whatever reason.

"Sophia honey can you go play with Carl for a minute?" Carol asked, and her daughter obliged.

"Daryl...what in the world were you thinking?" she demanded as soon as she found the object of her wrath.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he muttered as he started to walk away.

"You're going to get me...you can't go around talking about Ed that way!"

He watched her hold on to his arm, as if it were a lifeline of sorts. "I don't know what you're talking about," he reiterated.

"Don't you know he's always watching? If he heard the questions Rick was asking I'd be .."

"What? Beat up again? Killed? What is it? I know you ain't telling me the whole truth."

"I want to...I just can't. I can't."

"What is it you think I can't take care of?"

"No...please don't' do anything. Sophia needs her father. I need my husband."

"Some husband you got yourself."

"Please trust me...Let me handle it, "Carol begged.

"If you don't handle it, I will," he responded before seeing Ed watching them from a distance. "I will handle this."

He walked away, leaving Carol alone to face the wrath of her husband. She'd never seen him so angry, and she knew she was in for it this time. At least Daryl and Rick were gone- who knew what might go down if they saw this side of Ed? After the first hit, she found herself wishing Daryl were there, although she had no idea why. They barely knew each other-he had issues, she had hers. So why did she care what he thought about her anyways? She closed her eyes and waited for the next strike. But it never came. She opened her eyes and saw Daryl hit Ed, so hard that he fell to the ground. As he raised his bow, all Carol could think to do was to throw herself on her husband. It couldn't go down like this. There had to be a better way. She didn't know what it was, but there just had to be.

"This is your lucky day, Ed." Daryl puttered out. "Next time you think of picking on someone you might try someone who ain't afraid to fight back. And it'll be you and me. Who do you think's gonna win?"

Ed stood up, glared at Daryl, said nothing then gruffly took his wife's hand. There would be hell to pay for this incident, he vowed to himself as he took Carol for a walk. Why did she make him do this? Women...

But they weren't alone. Walking behind them were Rick and Daryl, who now knew exactly what they had to do.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

It wasnt until after they heard Carol's cry that they really sprung into action. They followed Ed's trail, and what they saw even shocked both of them, who were both hardened pretty well by all of the walkers and the deaths they'd seen. She was laying on the ground, a protective arm up in the air to ward off more blows, and it was then that both Rick and Daryl raised their weapons.

"I told you boy, mind your own business," Ed snarled, staring directly at Daryl.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't take you out! One!"

"Daryl, this isn't the way we do things," Rick reprimanded, although he was as upset as his comrade was. "We do it my way."

"What, we talk until they kiss and make up and everything goes back to normal- until tomorrow when he beats the shit out of her again? Or their kid? What's the matter with you man?"

Ed was definitely enjoying the two bickering. He snickered as Rick and Daryl went back and forth until they both finally turned back to the reason they had been arguing- Ed.

"Ed...I want you out of this camp by sundown," Rick said firmly but with meaning.

"What? You crazy? I ain't going nowhere," he laughed defiantly.

"Sundown's too good for him. I say we send him packin' now." Daryl stared down his newfound enemy.

"We'll give you a week's worth of food and a handgun. You best be on your way," Rick ordered again.

"A handgun? Don't you know he'll be aiming for one of us- all of us?" Daryl demanded. "You crazy?"

"I think it's fair," Ed commented. "I know I caused you boys a lot of trouble...I'll be on my way now. With my stuff."

Carol began to cry. "Ed you can't leave. Talk some sense into them. I need you. Sophia needs you."

"Oh I"ll be watching over you," he snickered while Rick gathered supplies. Finally, as their eyes met, Rick handed Ed the weapon, and what he did next shunned them all.

He pointed it straight at Carol. "Get up you worthless bitch! If I go she goes."

Rick and Daryl drew their weapons. "Put it down, Ed. Leave Carol alone," Rick ordered.

Carol's eyes met Daryl's, and he recognized the look of fear in her eyes. He'd seen it too many times in his own mama's eyes to count, and he couldn't handle it anymore. Plus he was still angry about Merle- his was a short fuse and it wouldn't take much ammo to push his buttons.

Rick readied his gun. One shot is all it would take, and he wouldn't hesitate. "That's not very smart of you, Ed. Now drop the gun and let her go."

"Or what, you all gonna shoot me? Well you're going to have to take her down first," Ed hissed as he pulled Carol in front of him. "Let's see if you're all talk now _boys."_

Daryl didn't hesitate, He aimed his arrow right at Ed's arm, and it caused him to scream out in pain.

"Who's the boy now? If it were just you and me...there'd be no more discussion. Get on out of here, now. Next time you won't be alive to cry. Or to make your woman cry. Go on!" he yelled as he yanked the arrow from Ed's arm harshly.

Ed, defeated, dropped the weapon, and shoved Carol to the men. Rick held on to her while still watching every move Ed made. Once they were certain he'd headed out of camp, they both took Carol aside.

"Let me handle this," Daryl ordered.

"What makes you think you can handle this? You almost killed him. If your shot were a little better..."

"If my aim wasn't so good he'd be a goner by now."

"You going to be okay?" Rick asked Carol, who nodded, still unable to speak because of her shock.

Finally when they were alone, Daryl walked over to her, who flinched, but he didn't stop. He wiped the sweat and tears that had stained her face. "You're gonna be okay now."

She got up and looked at him angrily. "Don't tell me that my daughter and I are going to be okay! My husband is out there, alone, just waiting for _them _to get him. Don't you get it? He is my husband! He's all Sophia and I have and you just threw him to the wolves!"

"I don't get you woman. You'd rather let your little girl watch you get beat up on every day than have a chance, a real chance?" Daryl shook his head. "We did it for you. I did it for you," he emphasized.

"You want to do something for me?" she spitted out bitterly. "Don't do me any more favors." With that she stormed off in search of Sophia, leaving Daryl alone to wonder what had just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

She knew she should have been grateful for their protection. But now she was all Sophia had. How was she going to explain to her daughter that her daddy was gone...and how would she answer Sophia's questions about what might happen to Ed now? Her emotions were running high, both from the abuse and the confrontation. A part of her, a little part of her, was glad that she no longer had to worry about Ed, but he was a man, her man, and he had tried to reassure her that nothing would happen to them, at least with the walkers around. A terrible husband was better than no husband at all, right?

It didn't make sense, Daryl's reaction to Ed. After all, it wasn't like he was aiming his anger towards Daryl. So why did he care what happened to her, really? It didn't make sense.

She started scrubbing laundry, avoiding the glances of the other women. They knew Ed was gone, but they didn't know what had happened.

"I'm here if you need to talk," Andrea spoke up after what seemed like a lifetime of silence.

"There's nothing to talk about," Carol didn't even look up from her scrubbing.

"I know what Ed did to you..."

She still refused to look up. "I don't know what you're talking about," she reinforced.

"Look there are no secrets here at camp..."

"Obviously not."

"I don't know what happened, but we know that Ed's gone. You should be relieved."

"Oh, I should?"

"I would be. I would have taken my daddy's gun to the man who tried that with me or my sister."

Now Carol looked at her curiously. "Maybe I'm just not as strong as you are."

"Look how far you've come! You have Sophia. You've _survived. _Now with that worthless piece of trash around you wont' be burdened anymore..."

"That piece of trash was Ed. He was my husband."

"Look," Andrea reached over to Carol, who flinched. "I'm not trying to stick my nose in your business. I'm only trying to look out for you. More importantly I'm trying to look out for Sophia. If you're not willing to, somebody has to."

Carol glared at Andrea. How dare she attack her mothering skills? She wasn't much- Ed had drilled that into her head time and time again. But she knew she was a good mother. That was all she had had to cling to, and now someone was questioning her? She threw her laundry to the ground and stormed off, unable to deal with the implications of Andrea's statement.

0000

"You should have let me kill him," Daryl told Rick as they headed back to camp.

"That's not how we operate. That's not how I operate."

"He'll be be back for them, don't you know that? And then what? You just gonna give him the ammunition he needs to hurt them some more?"

"We all know he doesn't stand a chance out there anyways. What's one guy with a gun going to do to hundreds of them?"

"What's one guy without a hand going to do to them," Daryl responded bitterly, referring to Merle.

Rick stopped and stared at him for a second. "What's this about? You gunning for Ed have anything to do with your brother?"

"Don't talk crazy to me, _Sheriff."_

"I can kind of see why Carol's mad at you. You hurt her husband, the father of her kid..."

"So now you're sympathizing with a wife beater? I thought you were for the law, dumbass."

As the two glared at each other, they stopped when they heard footsteps approach. They turned around slowly, weapons drawn, and saw that it was Carol who was approaching them.

"I need to talk to you both," she said without a trace of hesitation in her voice.

They looked at each other, wondering if her words were going to be worse than the ones they'd just said to each other.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Even Carol wasn't quite sure of what she would sat to Rick and Daryl- she hadn't thought that far ahead. But she knew that she should say something- after all they were trying to protect her from Ed, and she couldn't really fault them for that.

"Rick, Daryl...I wanted to apologize. Especially to you, Daryl. I was wrong..."

"Damn right you were," Daryl huffed. "Do you really want to survive all this shit only to get killed by your own damn husband? Who'd watch your little girl then?"

She looked away, almost as if to protect herself from the verbal blow that he'd just delivered. It wasn't his aim with his crossbow that was so deadly accurate- his verbal aim was just as lethal.

"Daryl, that's enough," Rick started.

"No! It ain't enough! Do you know that that husband of hers- the one you tried to provide with a weapon- was all too quick to hurt her in front of their daughter? He'd a' killed her if I didn't do something. So who does she get mad at? Me! When it's her own stupid self she should be mad at for putting her kid in that situation."

"He's right," Carol said softly. "It was my fault."

Daryl's look also softened, although he was definitely still on edge.

"It's no one's fault, no one's fault but Ed's. You didn't deserve what he did to you. But don't look back. You have us. We'll take care of you and Sophia, won't we Daryl?"

Now she smiled. "It's okay. It seems I've been enough of a burden. It won't happen again. If you'll excuse me, I have laundry to attend to."

As she walked off, she didn't realize that she had a follower. She was startled when someone or something grabbed her arm. It was a walker, she just knew it. She was done for. All she could think of was Sophia, when a familiar voice spoke up.

"It ain't your fault," he spoke up. She turned around and realized, thankfully, that it was Daryl, not a walker who had grabbed her.

"You don't have to patronize me. I know that I haven't been mother of the year. I need to protect Sophia from all threats...even familiar ones."

He looked at her closely. "Sometimes it's the familiar ones that are the worst."

She was the one to look at him in surprise. What did he mean by that? She could only guess. She suddenly saw him through new eyes.

"Don't look at me like that," he warned.

"Like what? I wasn't looking at you."

"You were looking at me like you were trying to figure me out. I don't like that too much."

She smiled at him. Maybe they were more alike than she ever could have guessed. "Anyways, I wanted to thank you. Do you think he's got a chance out there?"

"Does Merle?"

Touche. "I'm sure they will both survive."

"Really? Have you left camp lately? They're everywhere. I'm surprised..."

She knew what he was going to say, and was going to respond, when they were interrupted by a scream. It was a child's scream. Sophia!

They ran as fast as they were could, and Carol suddenly became more scared of anything than she ever had been in her life. What she saw truly terrified the living hell out of her. They had moments to act, and she was frozen in fear. So she pleaded with her eyes with Daryl, and he knew what he had to do.


	6. Chapter 6

With one quick aim of the crossbow, Daryl swiftly hit his mark- the brain of the walker Ed. It was the most terrifying moment of Carol's life, not to mention the young life of his daughter Sophia. Even though Rick and Daryl had mentally prepared themselves for this scenario, they hadn't had the time or the heart to prepare Carol or Sophia. Tears now streaked both faces of the females, and the two men looked at each other, wondering what to do.

Carol clung to her daughter for dear life as Rick walked over to her.

"Stay away from me! The both of you!" she shouted as Sophia buried her face in her mother's arms Both females were shaking and Rick desperately tried to put his leadership skills to use.

"Sophia...can I see you for a moment? Carol is that all right with you?"

She stared icily at him, then nodded for her daughter to go on. They walked to a distance, still within Carol's eyesight, leaving Carol alone with Daryl.

"Do you know what you've done?" she spat out bitterly.

"I saved yours and your kid's life, that's what I done. If I hadn't 'a done that, you know what would have happened."

"He was her father!"

"He was a walker! Do you want your kid turned into one of them? I don't give a damn whether you care about yourself, you got a kid and that's got to count for something."

"If you hadn't have sent him out there- wounded- he might have stood a fighting chance."

"Like you and Sophia did with him around?"

Both stood face to face in a glaring confrontation. Neither one was willing to budge, Daryl out of stubbornness and Carol out of fear and grief. No matter what had happened, he was still her husband- wasn't he?

"It didn't have to be this way," she protested.

"What way would you rather it be? He beat the shit out you until your kid's so scared she runs off? Then what would you do? Would we be having this conversation?"

"It's complicated."

"No," Daryl spat out. "It's simple. Him or you and the kid. Don't you respect yourself enough to stand up for yourself?"

"It seems to me I'm standing up to you, and you don't like it! You can't stand when someone speaks their mind to you," Carol argued.

"This ain't about me! Don't you get it? Your husband could have killed you and your kid and you're still defending him? What the hell's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You walk around with a chip on your shoulders, acting like the world owes you a favor. Well guess what? The world as you know it no longer exists! He was all we had!"

With that, she turned and stormed off to find Sophia and Rick.

Underneath his breath he muttered to himself, "No, he wasn't."


	7. Chapter 7

Carol knew that she had been harsh on the men, especially Daryl. But in her anger, fear and shock she'd been unable to see past her own feelings, and she was sensitive enough to realize that about herself.

So she went to him, wanting to make amends. She smiled half-heartedly, knowing full well that he would never make the first move.

"So..."

She noticed that he didn't say anything, while he busied himself by putting the now cleaned arrow back into its casing. There were so many things she wanted to say to him, but neither of them had the faintest idea where to begin.

"Where's the kid at?" Daryl finally began.

"She's playing with Carl. I think it helps her, you know, work things out. It's kind of a good thing for another kid to be here with her. They are getting along quite well. Who knows? Maybe in another five years, if we're all still here..."

She wanted him to say something, anything, even if it was just to yell at her for planning that far in the future. Instead he said nothing.

All she wanted was one minute of eye contact, one of their little glances that meant either something big or nothing at all. It was the looks that made her curious about him. Even in her angst she'd noticed the looks, and although she'd been to angry to reciprocate much, she still noticed.

"Do you think we'll be here? In five years I mean?"

"How am I supposed to know that? I ain't no fortuneteller."

"No, but you're a pretty with it kind of guy. It seems like you have a good head on your shoulders," Carol smiled weakly in an attempt to make amends.

"That's not what you've been saying."

"I know. I was wrong. That's why I'm here. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, for the things I said- I know you were right. That's why I fought you so harshly. He had to go."

"A little birdy come along and tell you to tell me that?"

Carol took note of the sarcasm dripping in his voice. "No, Daryl. It's just that...that was pretty scary. Terrifying, really. I had to have someone to blame. And you were just..."

"The easiest target? Thanks, Carol."

She just wanted him to look at her once, to acknowledge her presence somehow, to acknowledge her attempts. He had called her by name, and she knew that was a first step. "That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean? That you think I'm not man enough to stand up to a dumbass who beats his wife all the time? You think there are secrets in this camp. There ain't any."

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what? I didn't do shit."

"You protected Sophia and myself from Ed... several times. You didn't have to. It's not like we're your responsibility."

"That's right. You ain't. But if you don't care about your kid then someone has to I guess."

She nodded in anger, not wanting to let him see her cry. Then she turned to walk away, and was shocked by the touch of another hand on her arm. She looked up and saw Daryl, in his own way, reaching out to her. Carol was curious as to what he would say next. He didn't actually come out and say anything, she observed, but instead he nodded. She smiled. Things would be okay between them. Why she cared if things were good between them, she wasn't quite sure, but they were, and she knew then and there they could put this behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

Daryl hesitatingly approached Carl and Sophia. Carol was watching, always watching, but said nothing.

"Hey kid, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Carl come over here. It's time for your lessons," Lori beckoned, and her son obeyed.

Sophia stared at Daryl with tear stained eyes. She didn't say anything, she had no idea what he wanted with her.

"I'm sorry...about all that."

She just nodded, staring at his crossbow, which could be kind of intimidating to a child.

"I had to do it. I had to keep y'all safe. I didn't want to do it."

"Was it hard? Killing my daddy?" Sophia finally spoke up.

He sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. "He wasn't your daddy anymore, was he?"

"Do you think it hurt? I mean when they got him?"

"I don't think it felt good if that's what you're asking."

"I'm scared..." suddenly it dawned on her she didn't know what she should call him.

"Daryl. My name's Daryl. You can call me that if you like."

"My mommy doesn't like it when I talk to other people."

"See over there..." he pointed at Carol. "If she has a problem she'll come get you. I just wanted to tell you..."

She clutched on to her doll out of fear of what he was going to say next.

"I'm sorry kid." he started to walk away but then Sophia spoke up again. "My name's Sophia. You can call me that if you want to."

He smiled. She really was a cute kid. "Okay Sophia. Seems we got ourselves a deal."

"Daryl, can I tell you something that you promise you won't tell my mom?"

Now he felt really uncomfortable. Flashbacks of him trying to speak to a teacher when he was about Sophia's age hit him.

"_Shut your mouth Daryl Dixon. You don't know what you're talking about. I know your dad. He's a fine man, a good provider for his family. If you had half a brain you wouldn't speak this garbage about him."_

_He'd never considered himself stupid before until that moment._

"Yeah?" he cleared his throat.

"I'm kind of glad for what you did. I mean my daddy was mean. Real mean."

He didn't say anything, but more than anyone in the camp he could relate. "I'm sure he was okay."

Sophia started to cry. Carol started walking over but Daryl put his hand in the air to stop her. "I'm sorry, Sophia. I know your daddy was mean. My daddy was mean too."

"Did you..."

"No I didn't kill him but I thought about it. Lots of times. But I had a big brother who always kept an eye on me. You got your mother to do that for you now. You should be happy about that."

"And now I have you too to watch over me, right? You won't let them get me like they did my daddy?"

Daryl took a deep breath and kneeled down to make eye contact with the child. "I promise you, I ain't gonna let anyone hurt you. Or your momma."

To his surprise, Sophia hugged him, still clinging to her doll. But while Daryl didn't hug her back, he didn't exactly push her away.

Carol watched and smiled to herself. She didn't know what exactly was going on over there, but it looked like her daughter made herself a new friend. And she kind of liked Daryl for it.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: As a belated valentine's treat I decided to post a second chapter today. Also, the rating has changed as I've now decided to take this into a new direction. Thanks to my loyal readers for staying with me so far.**

The next day Daryl went missing, and Rick knew who he needed to turn to.

"Carol, can I see you for a minute?"

She smiled, then told Sophia to stay with Carl. The two had become close playmates, it was healthy for each to have someone their own age to play with.

"What's up Rick?"

"Have you seen Daryl? He's been gone all morning."

"Why...why would you think I would know where he's at?"

"I didn't...Lori told me to ask you."

"Why would Lori even suggest that I would know where to find Daryl? Is there some rumor I'm missing out on?"

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Carol, calm down. No one's suggesting everything. It's just that you and Sophia and Daryl have been a lot together. We thought you might have...a mother's instinct."

That made her laugh. Was she really old enough to be the camp mother? A few stray grays didn't prove anything.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry, Rick. I wish I could help you. Now I have to get back to Sophia."

With that, she turned away, leaving Rick even more confused than when he first approached her.

But what Rick had done was plant seeds of fear into Carol's mind. What if...what if a walker got him? No, Daryl'd never let that happen. So she tried to play with Sophia, trying to distract her from the real possibility that Daryl might never return.

As the evening settled unto sunset, she was more worried than ever. But she tried to hide it, she told herself repeatedly that Daryl would be okay. He had to be. Maybe...it was a crazy thought but maybe he'd found Merle and they were sorting things out.

Finally when everyone had given up on Daryl he showed up. Rick approached him but Daryl dismissed him. He looked for Carol and Sophia and took them aside.

"Your arm! You've been hurt. Were you..." Carol dragged out her statement, not wanting to know the answer.

"Na. I just brushed up against some trees. You know how it goes."

Sophia watched the interaction between the adults with curiosity.

He bent down and pulled out a couple of items he'd been apparently hiding. The first thing he did was give Sophia a candy bar.

Carol laughed. "you found those amongst the trees, did you?"

He said nothing. He handed her daughter a blanket, and spoke in a low voice, so low that not even Carol could hear her.

"I used to have one of these when I was a kid. It's okay. You can laugh...a boy with a blanket. Sounds kind of dumb don't it?"

Sophia reached for the offered item with a grin. "I don't think you're dumb, Daryl. Everyone needs a blanket."

He chuckled. Kids could say the darndest things. "Anyways, I thought...it's getting cold out and I thought you could use it. Sorry it's not pink but it was the best I could do."

It was kind of ragged, but there was no blood or other debris on it, but Sophia loved it. She wrapped it around her doll and then ran off to share her candy with Carl.

Carol confronted him. "Why? Why Sophia?"

"Does everything have to have a reason?"

"I guess not. Thank you." she smiled warmly at him and touched his arm. He pulled back.

"I hope Sophia remembered her manners and thanked you."

"She's a kid. Don't be so hard on her. She's got it rougher than us all. Rick came back to Lori and Carl."

Carol understood. For some reason Daryl was feeling bad for being the cause, even indirectly, of Sophia being half orphaned. He was taking a liking to her, but for why even Carol didn't know.

"I appreciate what you did today."

"I don't need no thanks. She's just a little kid."

With that, Daryl went off to tend to his scratches leaving Carol alone with her thoughts and Sophia happily playing with her new blanket and her doll.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

So Sophia slept with her new blanket every night, a comforter during the end of the world. Every kid needed a blanket, so Daryl only did what was right for her. Why he was taking a liking to her, he hadn't quite decided. Normally he and kids didn't get along too well. He wasn't the most patient of men, but apparently he'd developed a soft spot for Sophia. He knew all too like what it was like to feel alone in the world, even before all this even started.

"Don't eat that!" he ran up to her as she started picking berries.

"Why not? I'm hungry."

"See those leaves? That means they're poison. Trust me. If you want something I can get it for you. You don't like squirrel do you?" Daryl asked so seriously that it made Sophia crack up.

"Did I say something funny?"

"Do you know what my favorite food used to be?"

"What?"

"Pork chops. My mom made the best pork chops and she'd serve them with fried potatoes. Usually I'd get ice cream for dessert, even when my daddy didn't know about it."

He smiled. He'd kill for a pork chop right about now. "I don't got no pork chops kid but I do got plenty of squirrel. If you close your eyes maybe..."

"I can pretend? That's what my mom tells me to do," Sophia smiled at him.

Her mom was starting to sound like a smart woman.

Carol approached them. "What's going on guys?"

"Daryl's telling me he can get us some squirrel. Please Mom?"

"We don't get any more, any less than what the rest of the group gets. Mind your manners Sophia. I'm sorry if she's bothering you..."

"You ain't got to apologize. Me and Sophia, we kind of get along. Trust me, there will be plenty of squirrel tonight."

With that, he took off to the woods.

0000

"Do you like that man?" Carol asked.

"Who?"

"Daryl. The one who brought you a blanket."

"Yeah. Do you think he can be my daddy?"

Carol laughed. The things kids said. "I don't think so Sophia. It doesn't work like that."

"Why not?"

"It just doesn't. Besides he's just trying to protect the group."

"Oh."

"Come along, let momma braid your hair. I found something I can use as a tie."

"Okay." Sophia was still confused. She wanted Daryl as her daddy but she had a feeling she shouldn't bring it up to him; after all her mom said it was a bad idea.

0000

True to his word, Sophia had two helpings of squirrel that night.

TBC


End file.
